The Battle for Hinata
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: KibaHina Please R


The Battle for Hinata

Kiba had enough of watching Hinata make a fool of herself in front of naruto! He couldn't stand it anymore! If Hinata didn't stop this…then Kiba would! "I hate that naru - bastard!" Kiba said to himself then he smelled something… "Tears? …"Kiba asked himself as he sniffed the air.... "Hinata!" Kiba said as he rushed toward the smell and saw it! Hinata standing right in front of naruto and sakura...but she was crying...and it was out of sadness and anger! "Hinata! What do you think you're doing here?" Sakura yelled as she let go of naruto and walked over to Hinata... "I –I'm sorry, I thought someone was trying to spy on m-me" Hinata said while still shocked at what she saw… "Well go back to your house Hinata!" sakura yelled and then Hinata got angry! "Well sorry! I was training here! In the 'training' field! You should go home sakura!" "I don't want to do this Hinata...but…if you keep yelling at my sakura-chan I'm going to have to make you leave…" naruto said as he came and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.... "Please make her go away naru-kun…" sakura said in a tone that a little girl would use to make her dad get her something…

"N-naru-kun?" Hinata said quietly so they couldn't hear...but Kiba heard it he heard everything and he even heard her heart beating rapidly... "No! I'm not leaving 'cause one: I want answers and two: I'm here to train!" Hinata said then naruto started coming closer to her and had a look on his face that said 'sorry.... But there's nothing else I can do'.... "Naruto-kun.... Please.... Don't do this..."Hinata pleaded but naruto kept coming closer and Hinata saw him making hand signs....'Shadow clone jutsu' Hinata thought...Then a clone of Hinata appeared behind sakura and Hinata said. "If you don't answer my questions then leave me to my training **I'm** going to have to do something that I don't want to do naruto-kun" then naruto just stopped and said "fine...what is it?" "1: I thought you said you wanted me to help you with your taijutsu training but you didn't show up, why? And 2: why were you two back here?" Hinata asked and that got Naruto tense.... "Um.... Well.... About the training...sakura said she could...and about this.... Well..." naruto just stopped and then said... "You don't need to know!" then he hit Hinata so hard that she almost got knocked out and Kiba was as angry as a dog who just had it's lunch taking away...Kiba just jumped in and yelled "_**YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to such a sweet, innocent, kind and loving girl like Hinata! All she wanted was some answers and you hit her instead! You don't deserve to have a girl like Hinata to admire you so much!**_" Hinata tried her hardest to sit up but she fell again, right before she hit the ground Kiba caught her and said... "Just take it easy Hinata...I'll get naruto back for what he did..." then Hinata spit out blood because naruto hit her in the face.... Kiba was shocked at that.... He couldn't control his rage! "Naruto uzumaki! I challenge you to a battle!" Kiba shouted as sakura ran and hid.... "Fine! I accept!" naruto said.... Kiba jumped at naruto and landed on him with a kunai.... "Take this!" Kiba said as he stabbed the kunai into naruto's arm! "Naruto!" sakura shouted and tried to help but Hinata stopped her by pinning sakura to a tree with a kunai... "Is that all you got?" naruto said sarcastically as he leaped up and made 5 shadow clones! "I'm not falling for it this time!" Kiba said as he hit one shadow clone knowing that naruto couldn't pull the move off with only 4 shadow clones... "I'm ending this now!" Kiba said as he threw a smoke bomb and he used tunneling fang! "Now for the last shot!" Kiba shouted as akamaru turned into Kiba and they used fang over fang but naruto blocked the very last hit which sent Kiba to the ground... "No Kiba....** This** is the last shot!" naruto said then he made 1 shadow clone and started to charge up his Rasengan…Then right when naruto sent it for Kiba everyone heard a shout...it was Hinata! "_**NO! STOP! KIBA-KUN!**_" then right before the Rasengan got hit Hinata jumped in front of Kiba! After the light from the Rasengan faded Kiba, naruto and sakura saw something amazing! Suddenly Hinata started to glow! But it was really her chakra! Her chakra was so strong that it was visible! "Hinata..." Kiba said then Hinata shouted again.... "_**YOU TRYED TO KILL KIBA! NOW...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" Hinata suddenly appeared behind naruto and whispered... "Naruto uzumaki..." then naruto said "Hinata.... What are you doing?" "Now.... _**IT'S TIME TO DIE!**_" then Hinata stabbed a kunai threw naruto and he fell to the ground dead.... "Naruto!" sakura shouted as she ran to naruto's dead body and cradled him while crying... "And sakura...If you tell anyone about how naruto died...It better not involve me or Kiba..." Hinata threatened as she fell to the ground with blood on her jacket...'cause it turns out that naruto stabbed Hinata with a kunai in her side....

~ Later that day at naruto's funeral ~

As naruto was carried in his casket and placed by his grave for the funeral sakura stepped up to say her speech thing.... "T-thank y-you all for c- coming to n-naruto u-uzum-maki's funeral...All I would like to say I-is that.... H-he shouldn't have died! N-naruto was the most brave, powerful, kind, and funniest guy i've ever met...and that I will never forget him.... No matter what people still say about him.... He is a wonderful guy.... No…He's the truest of true ninjas...and that's all I can say.... Thank you...." Sakura said while trying to hold back tears.... Then everyone paid their respects and left.... When it was time for Kiba and Hinata to pay their respect Hinata felt so bad for what she did.... She couldn't hold her tears in....she cried and cried and cried...But Kiba comforted her the whole time.... He even was crying for awhile.... "I.... I can't believe it.... He's gone.... Naruto uzumaki.... You will live on in Konoha for a life time...And we'll never forget you...." Kiba said as he and Hinata were walking around the village...shikmaru's team was getting ramen at ichiraku's to remember naruto.... Neji's team was by the chunin exam stadium.... Sakura was still at naruto's grave with kakashi.... Iruka was at the academy crying.... (He misses naruto alot)...even sasuke.... His rival.... Was at the training grounds.... And Kiba and Hinata were shocked by what sasuke was doing.... Sasuke was...crying?! Kiba couldn't help but feel bad.... If Shino died then he would be crying to...and Kiba even did cry about naruto.... But sakura was the worst...she wouldn't leave her house and if she did it was only to go to naruto's grave.... Every mission they went on.... Every fight, every time they trained together, every date that they went on.... And every smile naruto ever gave to sakura.... It was all like a movie...a movie of memories to sakura...

Then suddenly Hinata screamed and shot up from her bed....'Cause Kiba was sleeping over at Hinata's tonight he just shot up too and saw Hinata gasping for breath and her face was covered in tears.... Neji ran in and asked her what's wrong but he realized that she just had a nightmare...and that Kiba could came her down...once neji left Kiba sat on Hinata's bed and then Hinata just spilled.... She told Kiba every detail of her nightmare and Kiba was shocked he just let her cry until she fell asleep again then Kiba thought for a moment before he went to sleep....'I wonder if that would really happen? Naruto dead.... Sasuke crying...And everything else.... No…that could never happen....' Kiba thought then he mumbled one last sentence before he fell asleep.... "That could never happen Hinata-chan....never"...

_**The End!**_


End file.
